Inner Demon
by The Odd One95
Summary: Everyone has a dark side, their own secrets and thoughts that not even their closet friends know. When several titans and villains are forced to face their own, can they win? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, SORRY.
1. A Girl Named Utopia

**(I have written over thirty nine fanfictions so far... and as my fourtieth, I shall let myself write another chapter story.**

**And for you fans looking forward to Teenage Syndicate... my sister is as lazy as heck. Sorry!)**

"Excuse me sir?" Robin stared at the police chief. He had been called from the tower to go to the station, and what he heard was shocking. "You heard me. We need as many heroes as possible to guard this." "What is so important that you need to take titans away from defending their cities!" Robin yelled.

The Police Chief sighed. "I'm not allowed to say. Here is the thing though: if its as bad as my superiors say, we are going to have our hands full. Our sources say that in the criminal underground, whoever captures the... power that is being transported will receive one hundred thousand dollars, and maybe even more. That means our criminal friends will jump this. Robin, I hate to do this, but its an order."

Robin sighed. "Fine. I'll make a couple calls." "Thank you."

* * *

Somehow, Robin managed to round up fifteen titans. His team, Titan's East, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, and The Herald.

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently. "So how long are we going to have to watch this stupid truck?" She growled. "Till it reaches its destination." Robin said. "What's even inside it is my question." Kid Flash asked. "We don't know. Believe me, I'll find out." Robin growled, getting annoyed with the questions.

The truck began to pull out of the laboratory where they had picked up the mysterious object. "Alright, remember your orders. Unless I say otherwise, do not go against them." Robin ordered, hopping on the R-Cycle.

The orders were as follows: Kid Flash would be 'jogging' up on the right side of the truck and Mas Y Menos would be 'jogging' on the left. The T-Car which would have Cyborg, Jericho, Herald, Kole, and Jinx in it would be up front. The R-Cycle would be driving behind. The flyers, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy (as a bird), and Bumblebee would be circling up above. Speedy would be on his new motorcycle (he was still coming up with a name for it) up a while ahead, and he'd be riding with Aqualad. (The two attempted to protest but stopped when Bee's stingers crackled.)

It went okay for the first two miles. "Alright, spot anything yet, Speedy?" Robin asked into the communicator. "Nope, unless you count Fishstick's scent." He replied, which started the two arguing again. Bumblebee sighed and flipped open her communicator. "You two, shut up! Hold on a sec- Rob, check behind you. Our company's arrived."

A large black motorcycle began speeding up. "Aw, crap. Kid Flash, get Jinx out of the car and handle that." Robin ordered. "Gotcha!" Kid Flash sped up, grabbed Jinx, and sped back. "Hey, ugly!" Kid Flash yelled, waving his arms. "Beat it, kid! I got a hundred grand to get!" The rider yelled. Johnny Rancid, who else?

Jinx began throwing her hexes.

Two red sports cars sped past. "Yee ha, dream on, Johnny! That money is ours!" Billy Numerous waved cheekily as they caught up. The rest of the HIVE Five were chilling in the back seats. "Aqualad, Speedy, get back here now! Starfire, try to stop the cars." "I shall try, Robin."

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she soared down. "You shall not get what you are seeking!" She yelled, shooting star bolts. Billy yelped and cursed, trying to dodge the various star bolts.

A white guitar soared down and the rider strummed the strings, blasting a hole in the road. The truck was forced to stop. "Robin, you can't let anyone get too close to the truck! Whatever is inside, we don't want to set off!" The police chief yelled through the communicator. "Bumblebee, Raven, handle Punk Rocket! Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, catch up to the HIVE Five and take them down! I'll stay near the truck!" Robin barked, pulling up next to it.

Punk Rocket laughed and strummed at Raven, sending her flying backwards. "Haven't had a good fight in a couple weeks, mates. And them I get a hundred thousand dollars!" He said. "We'll see about that, Punk!" Bumblebee yelled.

* * *

The back of the truck was mostly empty, except for the precious cargo.

Then a familiar figure teleported in. Red X. "Okay, what am I supposed to get?" He said, whistling. "I believe it is me."

A young, about ten year old girl was sitting on a side bench, and she looked absolutely strange. Her hair was very long and light pink. Her skin was ivory colored, and her eyes were a deadly dark purple. All she wore was a simple white sun dress. "Woah, didn't know I was bringing live cargo." Red X joked.

The girl sighed and spoke again. Her voice sounded much older, unlike how she looked. "I would not suggest it, my friend. My powers are rather... unstable. Too much stimulation, and they activate. And that would not be fun for anyone around this car." "Hey, what's going on back there?" The driver appeared and Red X tackled him and vanished.

A second later, he came back. "He'll be wandering around the bad side of town for a while." Red X chuckled. "Not funny. I'd suggest staying with him... this attack will not end well for ANYONE." The girl said, scowling. "Listen, kid, as much as I'd love to here to chat about your supposed dooms day powers, I got a pay check to get. So either come over here nicely or I will-" "Red X!"

Robin slammed open the door to the truck. The girl jumped and muttered some curses. "Well, hello, bird boy." Red X pulled out his bo staff and Robin followed suit. "Please, just get out of the truck before you maim each other." The girl grumbled, pulling her scrawny knees up to her chest.

* * *

Punk blasted Bumblebee out of the air. "Ah!" She slammed into the top of the truck. Punk landed next to her and placed his boot on her chest. "Gotcha, love." He said with a triumphant smirk. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black energy grabbed Punk by the guitar strap and yanked him off. "Oi! Not playing fair!" Punk yelled, shaking his fist. "Have you ever played fair?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Then everything happened at once.

Punk managed to blare his guitar at Raven. Raven dodged it right into the path of a laser shot from Johnny. She went flying right into the truck and dark energy stopped her fall... but it tipped the truck over.

"No!" The girl's eyes glowed bright purple.

A flash ran through the whole group.

* * *

Beast Boy was the first to wake up. "Ugh... what happened?" He lifted himself off the ground. "Huh? How'd I get back to the tower?" Then he looked around. This wasn't the base of Titan's Tower at all.

It looked like it, an exact duplicate. But right next to it was Titan's East, and next to that was an entry to an underground lair. The sky was dark purple and looked stormy. "Uh... I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." He said aloud. "What the hell!"

Johnny Rancid got up from the ground, and Beast Boy made the sudden realization that the ground was covered in the unconscious bodies of the Titans and the villains. Johnny realized that he wasn't alone and glared at Beast Boy. "Okay, what did you stupid titans do?" "Dude, we did nothing!" Beast Boy yelped, waving his arms around.

"Actually, it was all your faults."

The girl that was in the truck leapt down from the top of titan's west tower. "Dude! How did you do that!" Beast Boy said, eyes huge. The girl snorted. "This is MY world, you know. I can control slight variables... such as your friend's time of unconsciousness." She snapped her fingers.

The titans and villains slowly began waking up. "When they are awake, I'll explain what you idiots did." The girl spat out.

Robin was the last one to really wake up. "Okay, what happened?" He asked, purely annoyed.

The girl sighed. "First off, introductions. My name is Utopia. This, in a way, is my mind. Which, by the way, YOU entered because someone tipped over the truck." "She did it." See-More said quickly, pointing at Raven. Raven glared at him and the leader of the HIVE Five laughed nervously. "I don't care who's fault it is, get us out of here!" Robin ordered.

Utopia chuckled darkly. "No can do, pretty boy." "Pretty boy, really kid?" The villains were trying not to snicker. Utopia sighed. "The spirit I hold that gave me these powers was... a sort of test. Each of the people in this room-" At this point, she spun around, finger pointed out, "Has a sort of inner demon that has been let loose. They will stay in hiding until they find a good time to ambush. Then..." Utopia made a slashing motion at her throat. "They'll go after you and attempt to kill you. Rather messily, too."

Billy Numerous laughed. "No problem there, we all jump the evil clone then-" "No, no, NO!" Utopia yelled, stomping her foot. The ground shook for a second. "Woah, watch it, shortie!" Mammoth growled. "Sorry. But the problem is, the minute you 'jump' the inner demon, it'll vanish and will wait again for another opportunity. It wants nothing to do with anyone else except for you." Utopia sighed. "And until each one has been defeated, I have no way of sending you back."

Robin snorted. "You have GOT to be kidding me." "My body may appear to be that of a ten year old human, but the spirit inside me is a couple thousand years old. Spirits don't get 'kidding'. And plus, this has happened before. No way out." Utopia growled. "So we'll be stuck with THEM!" Kole yelped, pointing at the villain's group. "Hey, be nice to us, we have feelings too! Well, maybe not Johnny, but..." See-More got smacked upside the head by Johnny. "Ow..."

Kyd Wykkyd smirked. _'No problem. I am a teleporter. We'll be out of here before lunch.'_ He signed. Jericho looked at Kyd oddly. _'You sign?'_ He asked. _'How else would I communicate?'_ Kyd began to open a portal when a tendril of blue electricity shot out of it, zapped him and send him flying backwards. "Kyd! You okay!" See-More waved a hand in front of the teleporter's red eyes. Kyd nodded and slowly got up. "Told you." Utopia responded. Kyd flipped her off.

Utopia pretended to gasp and said sarcastically, "Flipping off a child, how dare you!" The Herald nervously grabbed his Gabriel Horn and blew it. Several feet away, a portal appeared, also spitting blue electricity. "Well, we're fucked." Punk said, throwing up his arms. "And fowl mouths too... I don't care what you guys do to each other, just remember that a inner demon could appear at any time..." Utopia skipped off into the Titan's East Tower.

Speedy glared. "That girl is a brat..." "She is. But what she says is correct." Raven said calmly, clenching her fists. The HIVE Five were whispering for a couple seconds, and then See-More turned around. "Uh... truce?" He said awkwardly. Robin glared into See-More's eye, then nodded. "Truce. You stay out of our way, we'll stay out of yours." "Yeah, that's great. But what about me!" Red X said, waving his arms around. "I don't exactly hang out with low time criminals." "Hey!" Gizmo shook his fist at the thief.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Stay out of the copied tower though." "Why, afraid I'll steal something else of yours?" Red X said, grinning under the mask. The HIVE Five attempted to hide their snickers again. A vein popped out of Robin's forehead. "You know what, we are just wasting time out there, and I sure as hell do NOT trust that girl in my tower. Titan's East, come on... M- Herald, Kole, Jericho, you come too." Bumblebee flew off into her tower.

Robin looked at the remaining titans. "Okay, lets keep our eyes open for our... inner demons. Lets get in the tower." "Are you sure I can't stay in there? Johnny might strangle me." Red X had popped up behind Robin. "No. Just no." Robin said, crossing his arms. Red X groaned.

* * *

"This is almost like our real home." Starfire said with a sigh, sitting on the couch. "It is... Starfire... what are you so concerned about?" Raven asked. Starfire flinched, then faked a smile. "No problem at all, friend Raven! Its just... if they know everything about us... its a little bit... worrying." Raven smirked. "I'd guess so. But remember, we're around friends... mostly."

Utopia was sitting on the counter, drinking a soda from a straw. "Oh, don't mind me!" She said cheerfully. Raven glared daggers at her.

* * *

_So many dark secrets... so many things hidden... I wonder if they'll be friends still after its all said and done?_

**(This will be one of my 'darker' works. I will also be reaching into comic canon, because that is always fun.**

**BTW, if someone draws a cover for this, I will be eternally grateful and will write you a one shot.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	2. Robin

**(Hey, its me! With another chappie...**

**BTW, thanks for the reviews so far... or... comments, I guess now. Also, a couple people made a stab at who the inner demons were. Now you'll get what they look like.)**

Robin awoke with a start. For a split second, he thought he was back in his own room. Well, the one on EARTH, anyway, instead of this backwards verse.

He tried to pretend that he was back home, but his window, which showed the purple sky, refused to let him have his daydream. Robin finally just got out of bed and found his uniform. Everything in the tower had been duplicated, down to Beast Boy's secret carob stash.

Robin went down to the main room to see Red X snoring on the couch. "Didn't I say NOT to sleep here?" Robin demanded. Red awoke with a snort. "Uh... yeah, yeah you did." "Where are Johnny and Punk?" Robin asked. "Sleeping at the HIVE base." "Then why don't YOU sleep there?" "I didn't want to sleep on the floor! Johnny and Punk took the spare bed and the couch."

Red X sat up and cracked his back. "You need to invest in a better couch. Seriously, its like sleeping in a dumpster. And I know what it is like to sleep in a dumpster." Robin decided not to comment on that. "What you steal?" "Nothing yet. Plus, this technically isn't even the tower, so there's really no point. By the way, you guys wouldn't happen to have a waffle maker, would you?" Robin just rolled his eyes. "Should be on the counter." "Thanks!"

The thief teleported to the kitchen area and hummed when he found the prize waffle maker. "I might move in to the real tower when this all blows over." "Don't EVEN think about it." Robin threatened. Red X grumbled a few angry curses and continued making waffles.

The rest of the titans walked into the room. "Morning, Rob... why is Red X at the stove making waffles?" Cyborg asked, staring oddly at the thief. "Because I am hungry. And bored. And I like waffles." Red X said, as if this explained everything. "Want some?"

In the end, they did end up eating the waffles Red X made.

Utopia walked into the room. "Ooh, waffles! Any left?" "Not for brats, there aren't." Red X said. "Meanie." She grumbled, sitting on the couch and kicking her legs around. "Have any copy cats appeared yet?" Robin asked. Utopia shook her head no. "I sorta get a buzzing in my ears when one of them decides to move in... usually by then its too late to warn people though." She explained.

The morning was a bit... stressful in the least. Robin kept expecting for Starfire to scream because her inner demon had found her, or for Beast Boy to freak out, or something.

But he wasn't watching out for himself well enough.

* * *

Robin was in the gym punching a punching bag when he felt a cool breeze go past his face. "Hello?" He said, turning around. "Robin, look out!"

Instinctively, Robin ducked- and not a moment too soon. A black and red bird a rang flew above his head and stuck in the wall. "Damn, missed."

Demon Robin hopped down from the ceiling. He could almost pass as Robin- if Robin's uniform was red and black, the cape was tattered, his spiked hair had red streaks in it, and the whites of his mask were bright red. "Hello, Richard." He said. Robin's eyes widened. "Woah..." "Robin, just take him down! Don't give him the chance to talk to you!" Utopia was the one who called the warning, and she looked a bit scared.

Robin pulled out his bo staff and slowly began circling his opponent. "You already wanna go? Alright..." Demon Robin pulled out a matching one and matched his every step. For a couple seconds, it was dead silent. Then Robin charged with a yell and swung his staff for Demon Robin's head. Demon Robin managed to stop the blow. "A bit slow, aren't we, circus boy?" He said.

Robin blanched. "Robin, don't hesitate!" Utopia called out, jumping up and down nervously and rubbing her hands together. Robin nodded and he and his inner demon began sparring. The bo staffs smacked together in a rhythm. Demon Robin could match Robin's every move... in Robin's mind, it was worse than fighting with Slade, because Slade didn't look like him.

Demon Robin's bo staff collided with Robin's hands. He began whamming it full strength until Robin was forced to let go. Demon Robin smashed the staff on Robin's back and he went down. "Robin!" The Titans, sometime during the fight, had entered the gym. Starfire's fist glowed but Utopia rapidly shook her head no. "Interfere now, he'll vanish. He might wait for an even better time to come and attack." Utopia said, although she looked to be in pain.

The inner demon looked down at Robin mockingly. Then he made a noise, almost identical to a rope snapping. Robin clutched his head and winced as though he was in severe pain. "What, did that bring up a painful memory?" Demon Robin teased, repeating the noise. "How your parents fell from the trapeze... terrible ending... not a good way to go at all." He made the noise again.

Utopia growled. "Robin, the past is the past! And where would you be if your parents hadn't died? What would've happened to all the people you saved?" Robin's eyes snapped open and he stood. "Stop it." He hissed, grabbing two bird a rangs and smashing them together to create a sword. Before Demon Robin could react, Robin stabbed forward and thrust the sword through his chest.

Demon Robin groaned, went limp, and exploded into ash. "You did it!" Robin was tackled by his girlfriend and squeezed. "Star... your kinda choking me..." "Sorry!" Starfire let him go, blushing. Utopia walked up to the pile of ash and sifted through it. "Here." She tossed Robin a small charm with a string attached to it.

It was in the shape of a triangle. One edge was green, the other red, and the bottom yellow. "What is it?" Robin asked. "Look closely." Utopia said. Robin peered into the middle, and a smile grew on his face. "Robin, what are you seeing, the charm is hollow." Starfire said, confused. "Only he, and whoever he allows to see, can see the picture inside. Its of a dear memory... and a hope of the future." Utopia explained. "Well, I'm out. Enjoy playing with your new toy, Robin."

What was Robin seeing? A much younger him, with his parents... and himself as a much older hero, with Starfire at his side.

**(Argh, SOS! I need help for who to be Herald's demon... can't find much on him. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. Punk Rocket

**(its kinda hard deciding what order these things go in...)**

"WHAT are you doing in here!"

Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Red X turned around from their position on the couch to face a very angry Robin. "Nothin'... Just playin' video games." Billy said, innocence the expression on his face. "Don't you have your own video games at your own base?" Robin asked.

Red X snickered. "Mammoth got mad and chucked the console at Billy's head last night. And whoever gets last place in this round has to make the oven pizza for lunch." He explained, hitting unpause and his car raced ahead. "Hey, that's cheatin'!" Billy yelled, zooming his car ahead. Robin face palmed. "If it makes you feel any better, Beast Boy gave us permission." Red X said.

The cars raced across the finish line and Billy groaned. "Aw dang... rematch?" The other boys chucked their remotes at him.

Then a loud explosion rocked the building. "What the hell?" Billy said, getting up and looking out the window.

Two people on guitars zoomed past. Utopia walked into the room. "Hmm. Guess Punk Rocket found his inner demon." She noted. "Thanks for the obvious, Sherlock." Red X said. Utopia stuck her tongue out. Another loud guitar blast shook the place and it was obvious they were now on the roof. "Let's... make sure that he isn't dead yet." Billy said. Kyd opened a portal and gestured to the other people in the room. _'Might as well prevent your tower from getting smashed.'_ He signed.

Robin, rather reluctantly, followed the three villains onto the roof.

* * *

The real Punk Rocket got up and spat on the ground. "You don't fair, do you?" He growled. His doppelganger nodded. "Not like you ever do."

Billy peered onto the roof. "Wait- why doesn't Punk's inner demon look freaky deaky like Robin's?" "How do you know how mine even looked like?" Robin asked. "Utopia told us." They got up on the roof. Punk pretended not to notice them, and the copy did likewise.

It was true: Punk's doppelganger didn't even look remotely scary. His hair was white still, but his skin was very pale and his eyes were very blue. He wore baggy torn up jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. You'd think he was a normal kid... other than the black and red guitar on his back. Demon Punk swung his guitar back at ready. "Get over here so I can kick your ass again."

Punk and his inner demon went at it again. "And to answer your question from earlier, Billy, inner demons don't have to look terrifying. Because Robin has a pretty good sense of justice, his automatically looks a bit more evil. But sometimes... the worse skeletons in the closet look the most innocent on the outside." Utopia explained, wincing as Demon Punk blasted his guitar and Punk almost fell off the roof.

Kyd caught him though and put him back on the roof. "Thanks, mate. Listen to chaos, you bastard!" Demon Punk hopped over it and snickered. "You couldn't hit me if I was wasted, demon eyes!" He crowed, slamming his guitar onto Punk's head.

Punk hit the ground and clutched his forehead, blood dripping down it. "My eyes... aren't demonic..." He moaned, although it looked like he was trying to convince himself as much as telling the inner demon.

The inner demon chuckled and knelt down to Punk's level. "Pathetic little rock star... can't even come up with his own name, and who likes looking at a freak?" He trilled, black electricity shooting out of the tips of his fingers. "Punk, don't let him touch you!" Utopia yelled.

Robin was about to throw a bird a rang when Utopia yelled, "Thomas, please, get away from him!" She had changed her voice somehow. She sounded... British.

Punk dived away and hit his own guitar over his doppelganger's head. Demon Punk smashed into the ground. "I'm a lot more creative then you think, copycat." Punk yelled, smashing his guitar over him own last time.

**SMASH!**

The force broke Punk's guitar and judging by Demon Punk's back, broke its back. It vanished into dust. Punk passed out, forehead still bleeding.

Utopia tried to pick him up. "Uh, little help here, he may be scrawny, but he's heavy." She grunted. Kyd and Robin headed over and took him to infirmary.

* * *

"Who's voice were you imitating?"

Robin and Raven had fixed up Punk, and now everyone that had witnessed the fight were waiting in the infirmary for him to wake up.

Utopia shifted uncomfortably. "Its... its private." '_You can see into our heads. You know pretty well what our demons will use against us.'_ Kyd signed. "I won't lie, I can see into your heads... I don't want to though, your heads are screwed up. And I can give a good guess... but deep inside..."

The small girl stared into each of their eyes, "You know very well what the demon will use. Just do your best to not let it affect you." "Ow..." Punk woke up. "My head feels like a football. And not the American one either." He said, attempting to sit up. "You okay, Punk?" Red X asked. "I will be... I've been beat up worse."

Punk got out of the bed and looked at the smash remains of his guitar. "Okay, I might've been a little angry." He said, wincing. "You won though... here's the charm." Utopia placed into Punk's hand a triangular charm, bright blue.

The expression on the rocker's face softened considerably. "Punk... its none of our business... but who's voice was Utopia imitating?" Robin asked. "My mum's... she's been dead a couple years now... nice way to help, kiddo." Punk ruffled Utopia's hair, who yelped and said, "Not the hair!"

Everyone in there laughed.

**(okay, done with Punk's.**

**This is HARD to write. And I still don't have an answer to what Herald's inner demon could be. Grrr...**

**And yes, I forgot to put what was in charm. You decide, mmkay?**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	4. Bumblebee

**(another demon, joy!**

**Also, this chapter is a bit... pushing the rating. Tell me if I should up it!)**

"... Oliver?"

The entire contingent of villains glared at Robin. "Hush, it's getting good!" Angel snapped. Robin tried not to laugh. "First off, our giant screen isn't for your entertainment. And second... of all movies, why Oliver?"

Johnny grumbled, "I was outvoted by the HIVE." "It's a classic, now shut up, it's my favorite part!" See-More snapped. Robin actually had to walk away for fear his laughter would anger the villains.

Jinx walked in and her features brightened. "Hey See-More, can you still do the Artful Dodger's part?" See-More perked up. "For after some consideration we can state, consider yourself, one of us!" See-More sung out. Jinx laughed and started singing Oliver's part.

Now Robin was going on hysterical. "Of all... wow. Just... I... wow."

Billy stuck his tongue out. "We only had a couple movies at HIVE, this was one of them that wasn't rated R... we'd watch it every Saturday night." He explained. "Oh. Sorry for laughing." Robin apologized. "No prob... plus, chicks find it hot if you like musicals." "Or they think you're gay." Johnny said.

Billy flipped him off.

Utopia then ran into the room. "Guys, its Bumblebee!" She yelped, chest heaving.

Jinx and Billy paled. "Uh oh." Jinx managed to say.

* * *

Bumblebee slumped against the ground, bleeding from a dozen different areas. Her inner demon scoffed. "Brother Blood hurt you twice as bad, Karen. Or did you enjoy it?" Bumblebee glared into the demon's red eyes. "I... hated it... you sick little copy cat!" She shot another zap, but Demon Bee flew around it.

Billy and Jinx ran into the room. "Utopia, should we..." Billy was interrupted by Jinx yelling, "Interfere? We have to!" Jinx shot a hex at the flying girl.

Demon Bumblebee turned around and hissed at Jinx. Demon Bee's uniform was a lot more revealing, low cut and extremely short shorts. Bright red eyes glared and Demon Bee snapped, "Stay out of this, you pink brat!" She vanished.

Utopia ran over to the now unconscious Bumblebee. "Great... I hate when the demons are like that, they are nearly impossible to beat." Utopia mumbled, checking her pulse. Billy ran over. "Karen, dang it! Should we tell Robin why her demon is this bad?" "No. Bee will kill us." Jinx said, helping the girl up. Bumblebee groaned.

Raven healed Bumblebee as much as she could, after all, the demon could and would return at any time.

* * *

Billy and Jinx attempted to escape when Robin cornered them. "You know what the demon said, didn't you?" Billy and Jinx shot a glimpse of horror at each other. "Uh... nope. Jinx shot her before she could say anythin'." Billy said, swallowing nervously.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Jinx?" "Billy says the truth." Jinx said, looking down and scuffling her shoes. "But you have a gut feeling what she might've said." Robin finished. "Boy Wonder. Stay out of it." Utopia came to the rescue.

The small girl came up to Robin. "Did you want everyone to know your demon? No? Then don't be a snoop. Her demon might be one of the worse ones, that is all I will reveal." Robin felt guilty. "Sorry, Utopia." "No apologies to me, apologize to Bumblebee." Utopia ordered, pointing.

Bumblebee had walked into the room. "I'm fine, Rob... I can see why Utopia didn't want to have your inner demon touch you... ouch." "Sorry, Bee... I asked a couple questions about your inner demon... Utopia is making me apologize." Robin said. Utopia shrugged. "Don't worry, we said nothing, Bee." Billy said.

The Titan's East leader looked touched. "Thanks, you guys. Robin, apology accepted. And Utopia... you know, don't you?" Utopia nodded. "Where is the demon now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Right here, little whore!"

Demon Bumblebee shot crackling beams of red from the sky at Utopia. Utopia yelped and put up a dark pink shield. "Help me, Bee!" Utopia begged.

Bumblebee started crackling her own stingers as everyone slowly began moving away. "Guys, get out." "What, are you that ashamed of me? Pathetic... you even denied what happened..." One moment Demon Bumblebee was there, the next she was next to Bumblebee and she gripped her arm. Black lightning shocked her and Bumblebee screamed.

Robin was about to throw a bird a rang when Demon Bumblebee shot him with her red stinger. "You liked it, face it. You liked what Brother Blood did to you... after a good heist, he'd call you to his office... you did whatever he ordered you to do... little whore..." The demon teased, eyes glowing.

Utopia glared. "You're pushing the line, demon! Stop it! Bumblebee, it wasn't your fault!" Bumblebee glared at her inner demon. "And what would've happened if I said no? He would've gone after Jinx, or Angel, or worse. Leave me, sick bitch." Bumblebee grabbed her own stinger and zapped her inner demon with all she had.

Demon Bumblebee screamed and exploded into dust.

Bumblebee fell onto the ground and sobbed. Just... sobbed. "Bee... we need to talk." Robin said. "I know... I'm sorry for not telling the truth." She said after she regained some control. "Bumblebee... do you need help?" Utopia asked. Bumblebee shook her head no. "I've lived through it this far... I'm fixed." She mumbled, getting up.

Robin handed her the charm after digging it out of the dust. "Black and yellow stripes... just like you. Bee, I don't think any less or more of you." "Thanks, Rob. Don't tell Sparky or Herald, okay? Billy and Jinx only found out by accident." "We both found her after a bad time... Bee... you were protecting me?" Jinx said. Bumblebee clutched the charm. "Yes. Hey, I was the best student... you were right after me."

The two girls hugged.

Billy cleared his throat. "Bee, what's the picture?" Bumblebee half laughed half choked and said, "You snoop! Very well, look." Both Jinx and Billy peered into the opening of the triangle.

It was her with the HIVE kids, laughing and talking... and a future her, in front of Titan's East and right next to her was The Herald. "Oooh, Bee, when this happen?" Jinx asked. "Not yet. You tell, I will kill you." Bumblebee threatened, putting it in her pocket. Billy mimed zipping his lips shut. "Gotcha, no words shall be said, my fatal sting. Ow!"

Bumblebee had smacked Billy over the head. "That's mean. That's... just mean."

Despite of all that just happened, both girls just laughed.

* * *

"You are a selfish lying brat."

Utopia looked up at Johnny Rancid. "I'm sorry, I never told you I didn't know." "But you do! You can tell us what to expect!" "And will you believe me?"

Johnny didn't have an answer for that. "I tried warning them last time... they didn't listen, they wouldn't believe it... two of them died." Utopia hissed. "I am not selfish, I am in pain. Each time one of those demons are killed, I FEEL it. Call me selfish again, I will rip out you entrails." Her voice sounded much deeper when she warned him.

The biker took a step back. "Yeesh, sorry." "Get away from me." She growled, turning away. Johnny wisely retreated.

Utopia stared into the mirror. "I hope you rest... please rest..." She pleaded, staring into her reflection.

**(Don't pity Utopia. Just don't. I don't like her.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	5. Johnny Rancid

**(Chapter 5, and my favorite character meets his evil doppelganger!)**

"Give it back!" "No!"

Johnny Rancid ran into the Titan's West tower after two white blurs. "Give back my iPod, you crazy little brats!" Mas Y Menos stopped, blew raspberries, and shouted, "No!" Johnny sighed and yelled, "Dar de nuevo, o voy a tener Jinx!" **(Give it back, or I will get Jinx!)**

The speedster twins eeped and ran up to Johnny, handing him the musical device. He smirked and pocketed it. "Usted habla español?" **(You speak Spanish?)** Mas asked. "Yeah, that's why I was supposed to hunt you down in the Brotherhood thing." Johnny said awkwardly.

Menos gave him a thumbs up. "Bueno, te lo prometo no tomar el iPod más." **(Okay, I promise not to take the iPod anymore.)** He said. "Good." Johnny turned around to be faced by an amused Raven. "Let me guess, the boys stole something?" "My iPod, now if you excuse me, I got better stuff to do than hang around in this place."

Johnny walked out of the tower quickly, he hated the tower. Too stuffy.

Raven bit her lip, then decided to follow Johnny.

She found him leaning against Titan's East, half-dozing with both ear-buds in. "Hey, careful, someone could sneak up on you like that." Raven commented. Johnny cracked an eye open. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." "Serious. Your doppelganger could show up at any time." Raven said. "Ain't scared of him."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You should be. I'm scared of mine." "Well, I know myself well enough to know that whatever that demon thing throws at me I won't be affected. It would be stupid." Johnny snorted. "Now, if you excuse me, trying to catch a few moments of sleep." Raven was very irritated with Johnny now. "Listen, you. Are you being serious about this or not?" She snapped.

Johnny's ice blue eyes reopened. "I don't care. I just don't." "Is apathy the only emotion you know?" "No, I know lust and anger pretty good. What about you?" Johnny snapped, getting up and towering over the half demon titan. Raven felt intimidated, but didn't let it show. "I can't. My powers work by emotion. If I let emotion loose, I risk blowing the tower sky high. Laughing is hard enough... but at least I try."

Johnny snorted. "Well, I just can't feel those. I just can't. Now go back to your tower and your stupid bird brain leader and your green boyfriend and leave me the hell alone." "Beast Boy is not my boyfriend!" Several rocks on the ground on the ground started levitating and were crushed midair.

Raven jumped and willed herself to calm down. "Sorry. I'll take my leave." Raven turned around and almost got back to the tower when something tackled her. "Johnny, what the-" She looked up and froze. Remember when Johnny ruled Jump City? He looked exactly like that... but his chest had a black 'x' drawn over his heart.

Johnny's inner demon had attacked.

Demon Johnny laughed. "Lust and Anger are my only emotions in my head... and lust is working overdrive when it comes to you, cutie." "Get off of her!" Johnny yanked his doppelganger up by its red hair and threw it into the wall.

Raven sat up in horror. Both Johnny and his demon circled around, searching for the best way to attack. Demon Johnny made the first move, charging and swinging his fist into Johnny's stomach. Johnny stumbled backward, cracked his neck and kicked outward, kicking Demon Johnny in the chest, right above the 'x'.

The evil copy stumbled backwards and actually seemed pretty stunned. His eyes landed on Raven and he snickered. "After I get him good, I'll come back to you, sweet-cheeks." He said with a wink. "Alright, NOW you are pissing me off!" Johnny yelled, going back to fight his copy.

Demon Johnny rolled his eyes and dodged the angered blows. "Please, that's all you ever feel... anger, pissed off, more random synonyms... and of course, any time you see hot chicks... you would do anything to feel anything, hurting yourself, hooking up with half drunk chicks... anything," Demon Johnny's right hand turned into a blade and he charged, burying it in Johnny's chest, "You heartless bastard."

Raven gasped and got up. She was sure Johnny was dead.

What she saw next startled her. Demon Johnny withdrew his blade hand and Johnny groaned in pain, but didn't collapse. His chest was empty of heart and lungs. "See... heartless... emotionless." Demon Johnny said. Johnny was sucking in air rapidly, apparently his whole chest cavity was used for air, and now it was leaking out.

Johnny slowly slumped to the ground. He mumbled something. Demon Johnny bowed over mockingly. "What did you say?" He said. Johnny took that moment to pull a knife out of his boot and stab Demon Johnny right where the 'X' was. "Heartless does not mean emotionless, copy cat. I do have more than those two emotions... my girl knows." Johnny gasped.

The doppelganger exploded into dust just as Titan's East ran out. "Are you okay- oh my gosh..." Bumblebee stared at the open wound in Johnny's chest. Raven returned to reality and got over to him. "Johnny, are you alright?" "I won't be if you don't heal me in the next ten minutes." Johnny coughed.

Raven nodded and began healing the gaping hole. Slowly, it closed up and Johnny began breathing easier. "Thanks... sorry about... my inner demon..." "It's not really you. I understand." Johnny passed out shortly after wards. Mas Y Menos helped lift him up and, by themselves (they insisted on it) carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

Punk Rocket burst into the Titan's East tower. "Where's Johnny?" He demanded. "Johnny is fine. Raven healed him, but he passed out and was taken to the infirmary." Speedy said, examining his bow from a chair. "Kyd saw the whole thing from where he was hiding out. Did you see..." Punk gestured to his chest. Speedy grimaced and nodded. "I was afraid of that." Punk said with a sigh.

Speedy set his bow aside. "So, was he like a Frankenstein monster or what?" "As far as he knows, he was born like that. I don't care honestly. He's gray, I got red eyes, big whoop. I'm more like Frankenstein then him." Punk sat down next to Speedy on the ground. "What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

The British rocker chuckled. "Experimental meds, my mum wanted me to look normal... I was albino. It darkened my skin, but not my hair and it turned my eyes red." Then he glanced at Speedy's arm and saw slight scars just above the glove line. "At least, you know, I didn't do it to myself... just for a thrill."

Punk saw Speedy's face go white, then red. "I... don't know what your talking about." He grumbled. "Don't lie." Punk stood up and ripped down Speedy's glove. Several pin point scars dotted that part of his arm. "Thought you liked heroin, you struck me as the type." Punk said calmly. Speedy pushed his glove back up and he shoved Punk Rocket away.

"Go see your gray friend... just go."

Speedy stormed away as Punk shook his head and he yelled, "You can't keep that secret forever, Speedy!"

* * *

Johnny fondled the charm and smiled. His was black, thankfully, not girly. But the picture inside... a much younger him hanging with Punk Rocket, and then the future: him and a girl with dark amethyst eyes and orange skin.

**(I'm pretty sure you guessed what I would use for Speedy's inner demon.**

** And come on, I can't write a story without a side of Blackcid, I made that pairing, so I will push it until more people like it!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	6. Speedy

**(And now comes a certain archer's demon...)**

Speedy stumbled into his room and had enough sense to lock the door.

He needed to shoot up, and he needed to shoot up _now_.

Trembling, he sat by his desk and opened the secret door to discover it empty. "No... no!" Speedy mumbled, sweating and biting his lip so hard it bled. He checked the other drawer: also gone. Nothing.

The archer sat back in his desk chair. All his other hiding places were also depleted... and he was so weak right now, he'd do anything for just another dose.

A low chuckle sounded from his corner and Speedy spun around, almost falling from his chair. "Well, it looks like you are weak now, Roy Harper." He heard a bow being strung.

"And now I win."

* * *

"You. Suck. BALLS."

Punk threw his cards down with a scowl. "I am never playing BS with you again!" He snapped. Aqualad shrugged and gathered up the cash. "What can I say, I'm pretty good." "Shut up." Bumblebee grumbled, having also lost. Kyd Wykkyd glowered angrily.

Aqualad picked up the thrown cards and said, "Who's up for another round?" "No. I am not losing more money." Punk said, getting up and looking at the purple sky. "Hey, Utopia, can you make money?" "Not for you." She materialized and shuddered. "Someone here is in a lot of pain... not caused by a doppelganger."

Bumblebee got up and pulled out her stingers. "Kyd, did any HIVE..." _'Attack you guys? No way.' _Kyd signed, also getting up.

**BOOM!**

Speedy fell out the side of the tower. "That was a doppelganger." Utopia groaned. "Crap!" Bumblebee flew into the air, followed by Punk. Shockingly, the one who caught Speedy was Punk. "I move faster than you, I guess." Punk joked as he landed, setting down the archer.

Speedy groaned and sat up. "Need... more..." He mumbled, body shaking. "Need more what?" "More drugs."

Demon Speedy leaped down.

Identical to Speedy except for two details: the domino mask was green, and the gloves were missing, revealing pin point scars. "Uh oh." Utopia said, eyes widening. Punk backed away and strung his guitar into position. "Remember, touch me I go." Demon Speedy mocked.

Speedy slowly stood up. Mas Y Menos ran out with his bow and quiver. "Vaya, señor Speedy, puedes vencer a tu lado malo!" **(Go, Mister Speedy, you can beat your evil side!)** Menos said, unaware of the pain of the withdraw.

Punk sighed. "The problem is I don't think he can." "What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked as the two Speedy's circled each other. "Speedy's going through a bad withdraw... bad." "From what!" Aqualad snapped, paling. "Heroin. I've seen it before." Punk said, wincing.

Demon Speedy shot off three explosive arrows in quick succession. Speedy ducked and dodged two barely... the third sent him crashing onto the ground. "You are wrong, Punk Rocket. Speedy doesn't do drugs!" Bumblebee hissed. "Look at the scars on his arms, I saw them, I recognize them. Johnny had a heroin addiction, you know, to feel something. I got him off it because the effects were pretty bad. If I remember correctly, he tried snapping my neck during withdraw." Punk explained.

Bumblebee shook her head no. "I... never... Speedy, focus! Come on, man, I can't lose you!" Speedy stood up weakly. "I can't... I can't beat this..." He mumbled. "Bumblebee, permission to use my powers on him to alter his weakness?" Utopia asked. "You can do that?" "A bit... its hard on the human body though." "Do it." Bumblebee ordered.

Utopia shut her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, Speedy stopped trembling. But not in time for Demon Speedy to get in several more blows. "You are weak! Too stubborn to tell your friends, and too weak to fight off your addiction!" He snorted, stringing his bow for one last arrow... what he didn't expect was to get one through the forehead.

Demon Speedy stumbled backwards. "You... you hit me..." He stuttered, then exploded into ash. Speedy collapsed again.

* * *

"Speedy, why!"

Robin was sitting at Speedy's bedside. "It... relaxed me... helped me forget my day... pretty stupid huh?" Speedy mumbled. "When we get home, we are telling the Justice League. Speedy, I am this close from removing you from the titans."

What Robin didn't expect was for a communicator to be sat into his hands. "I don't deserve it." Speedy mumbled before falling asleep. "It'll be an upward battle... are you gonna let him fight it alone?" Utopia asked.

Robin held the communicator for a couple more seconds, then sat it on Speedy's stomach. "No. Not this time." "Next time boot his ass out. Here's his charm."

Utopia sat the yellow charm on Speedy's bedside table, and smiled softly at the image inside.

A much younger Speedy, taking up the bow for the first time... and then him now, with a grinning Asian girl. "Besides, he has help." Utopia said softly.

**(Speedy/Cheshire 4ever!**

**... I am such a dork.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	7. Billy Numerous

**(I love my villains too much...)**

"I win again."

Billy Numerous smirked against the now flabbergasted Aqualad. "But... but... how!" "I know your face, Aqualad. Gimme."

Grumbling viciously, Aqualad tossed Billy his twenty dollars.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I've been watching Billy win against everyone here. How does he do it?" "He is really good at reading faces." Utopia noted. "Does he even have an inner demon? He seems way too happy." Beast Boy said. "You have one, and you're even happier than him."

Utopia darkened when she said that. "Sometimes... people act happy, but its all a mask. You have gotten over your hurts in the past. Billy hasn't, and he is very good at hiding it." She said quietly. Beast Boy's ears tipped down. "Oh. What is his inner demon?" "That is called none of your business... Billy knows very well what it is though." Utopia said, skipping up to Billy.

The duplicator glanced at her. "Yeah?" He said. "Can you teach me how to play BS?" She asked. "Sure, come on, Aqualad, one more round?" Aqualad huffed but sat down, along with a now curious Raven.

* * *

Billy woke up, panting hard and shaking like a leaf. Glancing around his room, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. No screaming nightmare. That would've been embarrassing." He said, trying to calm down.

He went for a run outside... but didn't expect to run into a small pink haired girl walking with her blonde not-boyfriend. "Woah... Billy, is that you?" Kole said. Billy nodded. He was only wearing a pair of sweats and a wife beater, so he blamed the lack of uniform for the confusion.

Jericho raised his eyebrows. _'Okay, curious, why are you running so late?'_ "Couldn't sleep... why are you two up?" Billy duplicated into two and both smirked. "It... it isn't what you think, Numerous!" Kole snapped, blushing. "Aw, how cute, a midnight date." One of them said. "It's not a date! We just couldn't sleep." "And how would you know that Jericho couldn't sleep either?"

Kole couldn't respond to that, just blushed even worse. Jericho rolled his eyes, then realized something- a pale scar on Billy's right shoulder, and another on his collarbone. _'Where did you get those?'_ Jericho signed. Billy blanched. "Uh... fightin' you guys." He lied smoothly.

Jericho didn't buy it. _'They look older than that... HIVE academy training that rough?'_ "Sure, let's go with that. I'm goin' back to my room, see ya later, lovebirds." Billy retreated quickly. "Why would he lie?" Kole whispered. _'Sometimes, people lie with good intentions... or its just that bad.'_

Both were interrupted by a loud yelp from Billy and the sound of someone getting punched. "Uh oh." Kole said.

The duo ran around to the entry of the HIVE base.

Billy was crawling away backwards, staring in horror at his inner demon.

Demon Numerous had red eyes and he was unshaven. He wore a much sloppier wife beater and black jeans. "Well, whaddya know, the freak still lives, even after gettin' beat up that bad." He leaned over mockingly. Billy gritted his teeth and shot out his legs, kicking Demon Numerous off his feet.

The doppelganger fell over with a grunt. Billy flipped back onto his feet and duplicated into twenty. "Now, you never do fight fair, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Well, now the scores are equal." Demon Numerous got up and copied him.

Billy's eyes widened. "Aw dang." He managed to say before each of him was tackled by a demon him. The fight was like watching an army, Billy would keep duplicating, but for each one he threw out, Demon Numerous could do.

Kole covered her eyes. "Tell me when it's over." Jericho sighed and shook his head, waiting for her to catch on. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, that was kinda insensitive." She said, uncovering them but diverting her eyes from the battle. _'No problem- uh oh.'_

It was bound to happen- Billy reached his limit. He rejoined with a lot of force, waking both towers and everyone in the underground base. Billy hit the ground and moaned. "Billy!" Kole gasped. Demon Numerous rejoined himself and walked up to Billy, kicking him in the ribs. "Hmm, I wonder what your daddy would give to have you like this, so he could beat the shit out of you again. I mean, he only did it once. Screwed you up for good, though." He teased, fists crackling with black electricity.

Billy's eyes snapped open. "Go to hell. Tell me what its like. And one more thing." Billy shot up and crashed his hand into Demon Numerous' jaw, breaking it with sheer force. "I am nothing like my good for nothing son of a bitch father!" He yelled. Demon Numerous turned into ash.

The duplicator sighed and rubbed his shoulder scar in pain. "Heh. Guess you figured out where the scars came from now, huh, Jericho?" He said without turning around. Jericho winced, but nodded. Somehow, Billy knew he did. "Sorry you had to hear all that, guys." "What's going on!" Bumblebee flew down, still in her night clothes, an extra large t-shirt and yellow/black striped loose pants.

Billy shrugged. "Not much, just defeated my inner demon." He picked up the charm, which was bright red. Bumblebee gaped. "That... isn't much? Are you freaking kidding me?" "Pretty much. I'm off to bed. G'night, guys." Billy limped down into the underground base, glancing at the charm one last time:

A picture of him and his mother... and on the other, an older him with a couple kids of his own.

**(Billy would just play it off, lol.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	8. Kid Flash

**Our next demon appears.**

Johnny was very quickly walking away from Titan's East, face hot and he was thankful he couldn't blush. Kid Flash glanced up from his picnic lunch. "Johnny, you looked like you got hit in the face with a board. Problem?" He teased. "... How long has the Herald and Bumblebee been together?" Johnny asked.

Kid's eyes went huge. "They are! Woah, this is an unexpected turn. What, catch them making out?" "Yes." Johnny looked oddly at Kid Flash. "Okay, what's wrong with you, Speedy Gonzales? You aren't running everywhere like a chipmunk on crack." Kid Flash laughed nervously. "No problem."

Johnny snorted. "Bull shit."

Kid Flash seemed lost for an answer and glanced at his wrist. "Well, look at the time; I got a girlfriend to talk to, good bye!" Kid began running at normal speed away. Johnny raised his eyebrows. Okay, that was weird.

The normally peppy speeder hid in Titan's East and breathed out a sigh of relief. Okay, people had to stop asking questions, he hadn't even told Jinx about his little 'problem'.

Then the hair on his neck prickled. "I'm the one thing you can't outrun, can you, Wally West?" A sinister voice said. "I… I can outrun everything. Well, could." Kid grumbled, clenching his fist. "Not me."

* * *

Punk Rocket strummed his guitar absentmindedly. Speedy glanced up from his bed. "You aren't that bad… why isn't it blowing stuff up?" "Because I turned it off. What, didn't believe I could actually play?" Speedy shook his head no. "I figured you just smashed stuff."

The British rocker rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha." Speedy sighed and attempted to go back to sleep. Utopia took that minute to walk in. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "Oh just shoot me." Speedy groaned. "Bite me. Do you know any Bowling for Soup?" Utopia asked. "I do." Punk replied.

Utopia perked up. "And I'm not playing any for you." Punk said, smirking. Utopia deflated and crossed her arms. "Oh, come on!" She complained.

Then the girl shuddered. "Uh oh… inner demon. Kid Flash's… I was afraid of that." "Why are you scared for Kid, the guy's gonna kick its ass." Speedy said nonchalantly. Utopia shook her head no. "Listen, I did the mental math. Red X has the highest chance of making it out alive… Kid Flash has the lowest. Of course, Speedy was right above him… barely."

Speedy's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked. "You don't know? Well that blows." Utopia said.

* * *

Kid Flash dodged away from the hooded figure. "Go away!" He yelled, looking for something he could use as a weapon. Demon Kid chuckled. "You can ask me to leave, but you know I won't."

Jinx walked out of her room. "Wally, what is going on- oh my gosh!" The doppelganger wore a long black cloak and hood, and carried a scythe: a grim reaper. "Jinx, run. Get Robin or something." Kid growled, dodging another blow from the scythe. "Why, scared she'll find out?" Demon Kid teased.

Kid didn't move fast enough this time, and a long cut jutted down his cheek. "Come on, Wally, just run at him and beat him, you're faster than him!" Jinx said, fists lightly glowing pink. "Silly girl, can anyone outrun death?"

The hood came off, and it was Kid Flash, alright… but half his face was a skull. The other half was normal, but with a red eye. "Kid…" Jinx said. "I can't use my powers much more unless I wanna make it to fifty years or more… but in this case I'll have to make an exception." Kid growled.

Running back at top speed, Kid grabbed the scythe and cut off Demon Kid's head. After it burst into ash, Kid turned around.

"We need to talk. Get Robin and Bumblebee too."

* * *

"You… you're dying?" Robin said, white with shock.

Kid Flash nodded. "Got some sorta disease, the more I use my powers, the more my body dies… I was gonna tell you guys before the mission, but hey, I wanted one last mission." Bumblebee patted Kid Flash's shoulder. "You should've told… but what are you going to do?" Kid shrugged. "Retire from being a teen titan, for one… I'll just be Wally West again."

He took off his head cover and sighed. Jinx glared at him. "And why the hell didn't you tell me!" She snapped. "Because I wasn't sure how, Jinxy… you still love me right?" Kid tried his award winning smile.

"Well, you did live. Shock." Utopia walked in. "What can I say, I'm too good to die." Kid replied. "That means it's more likely everyone else will, I guess." Utopia trilled. Robin glared at the girl. "What?" He growled. "Kid Flash had the highest chance of dying, my bird-like friend."

Utopia narrowly dodged a hex. "What was that for!" She snapped. "Because you, little brat, are being way too insensitive! Do you even care if we live or die?" Jinx growled. "Jinx, take it easy." Bumblebee said. "I possibly care more than anyone else here. You don't feel the death of the person or doppelganger involved. By the way, here's your charm." Utopia snapped, tossing Kid Flash the charm and storming out."

Kid Flash caught the yellow and red charm and glanced inside. "Well, whaddya know… here, take a look, Jinx."

The picture inside? Kid Flash with a red rose as the past… and Wally West in the future with Jinx.

**(**_**Reason: Again with the sappy picture?**_

**Bite me.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	9. Aqualad

**(Hello and welcome to another chapter of Inner Demon!**

**I'm also doing something with Aqualad's eyes, don't sue me, I like his eyes ****changed.)**

Billy fist pumped. "I win again, fish breath!" Aqualad grumbled, irritated. "Are you cheating or something?" He snapped. "Maybe… of course, you'll never find out." Billy said gleefully.

Speedy rolled his eyes from his cot. "Can't you let the sick guy win once?" "Nope." Johnny responded. All four boys were playing BS next to Speedy, who was actually doing a little better than normal. Although yesterday he had almost broken Robin's nose in anger.

Aqualad began dealing the cards for another round. Johnny sighed. "Look, Speedy, at least you have a nice infirmary to recover in, when I got off heroin, it was just me in my room. Punk locked me in… bastard." "You took heroin?" Aqualad said, eyes widening. "Yeah, I did. Hello, in case you haven't noticed, not many repercussions and… are your eyes purple?"

Speedy sat up in interest. "You have purple eyes?" "Yeah, sure, let's keep playing." Aqualad said, concentrating on his cards. "Cool!" Billy said. "Shut up." Aqualad grumbled.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be back at the villain's base!"

Bumblebee stormed in, stingers crackling. Billy slunk down in his chair. "Heheh, hi, Bee…" "Don't 'hi' me. Get back to your base!" Bumblebee ordered. Johnny growled. "But I was gonna win this time!" "No you weren't, I woulda won again." Billy bantered.

The two probably would've argued until the world ended except Bumblebee grabbed the both of them and began dragging them out. "Hey! Come on, it was us celebrating, we all fought our evil copy cats and won!" Billy protested. "Aqualad hasn't fought his yet." Bumblebee pointed out.

This brought Billy back to the original subject. "Hey, did you notice that Aqualad's eyes are purple?" He said.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Can we leave that topic alone, purple eyes aren't that interesting." Aqualad said, trying to get them off the topic. "Right…" Billy scoffed, crossing his arms. "I forgot to put my contacts in; I'll see you guys in a couple minutes." Aqualad left the room.

Question marks circled over everyone's heads. "What was that about?" Speedy asked. Bumblebee shrugged. "I guess we never noticed because he wears those contacts… that is weird, what is so bad about purple eyes?" She said.

Utopia appeared in the middle of the room. "Where's Aqualad!" She asked, looking around wildly. "He went to his room to put his contacts in, why?" Billy said, scratching his head.

Everyone heard a loud explosion and Utopia face palmed. "I believe that is why… his doppelganger arrived." She grumbled.

* * *

Aqualad was pinned to the bottom of one of his pools. Demon Aqualad chuckled menacingly and said telepathically, **"Got you, purple eyes. Ready to die like you were supposed to?"** Aqualad attempted to shake him off. **"Get off of me!"** He yelled, finally flipping him off his back and swimming to the surface. Hopping onto the ground, he waited for the inner demon to arrive.

Demon Aqualad landed on the edge. His eyes were more purple than Aqualad's, and his uniform was in shreds. "It's not like I can drown you." He mocked, water tendrils beginning to spiral in the air. Aqualad attempted to regain control, but the blasts of water pushed him out of him room through the metal door… ouch.

Aqualad groaned and slowly stood up, swaying. At this moment, Bumblebee and Utopia sped around the corner, followed by Billy and Johnny. "You okay, fish breath?" Bumblebee yelled. "Been better." Aqualad growled, getting up. Demon Aqualad sped through the door and tackled Aqualad, pinning him to the ground.

Billy winced. "Ow, that's gotta sting." "Oh, it does. By the way, why haven't your friends called you 'your majesty' yet?" Demon Aqualad said. "SHUT UP!" Aqualad yelled, kicking his inner demon off of him and into the wall. "Is it that embarrassing?" The inner demon asked, getting up. Aqualad concentrated on the water in his pool. "No, it's just none of their business. Now go die!"

The water rushed out of his room and grabbed Demon Aqualad, rushing him away. Everyone heard a loud screech and Demon Aqualad died. "What did you do?" Billy asked. "Choked him… that… took a lot out of me…" Aqualad bent over and began breathing heavily. Utopia smirked. "Finally someone takes my advice on not letting it get to you." "No, it got to me, brat. I just knew if I didn't react, I'd probably die." "Nah, after Red X, you had the highest chance of living."

Utopia went into Aqualad's room and got the pure blue charm. "Here, your highness." Aqualad smacked her over the head after he took the charm. "Not funny. I'm not technically royalty anymore." "Wait, you were royalty at ALL!" Bumblebee yelled, waving her arms around.

Aqualad sweat dropped. "Uh…"

* * *

"That is so cool." Speedy said, eyes huge. "It isn't. Purple eyes are bad." Aqualad snapped. "Maybe in Atlantis purple eyes are bad, but not here." Robin said (he came over along with Kid Flash). Aqualad sighed. "Sorry, just didn't want to seem full of baggage."

Johnny (the two villains STIL hadn't left) snorted. "Please. I'm literally a heartless bastard, Billy was abused," "That wasn't ANY of their business." Billy interrupted. Johnny ignored him and continued, "Robin's an orphan, Kid Flash is going to kick the bucket unless he stops being a hero, Bumblebee… I'm not even to GO there, and Speedy has issues with heroin. Trust me. You fit right in."

Bumblebee smirked. "You know, when you act like that, people might think you have emotion." Johnny flipped her off. Aqualad smiled. "Good point. Thanks, Johnny." "Don't EVER bring it up again, or I will pound you." Johnny threatened. "Have a nice time trying."

Aqualad played with the charm, which had two pictures. A younger him, with Aquaman, and a future him, under his new name… with a girl.

**(Aquagirl and Aqualad, sittin' in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G…**

**Yes, I know she died. I don't like that fact though, so bite me!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	10. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd

**(Here we go again!)**

"… I thought you guys stopped watching Oliver."

Robin glared at the villains, who were, once again, watching Oliver. "We got interrupted mid-way last time… heheheheheh, I like this song." Billy said. Robin raised his eyebrows. "What the… never mind."

Kyd Wykkyd hummed along with the song. "Can't Angel sing this song?" Mammoth grumbled. Kyd sighed and nodded. "Oom pah pah? I don't even know what to say…" Aqualad said, shaking his head. Jericho, who was sitting with the villains, waved him away. _'Go away, this is a good movie.'_ Kole giggled, she was sitting by him.

Robin shook his head. "Kole, Jericho, is this a good thing for titans to be doing?" He asked. "Probably not…. I'm not getting the song though." Kole said. Both Billy and Kyd Wykkyd fell over in heaps of laughter. Jericho blushed and signed, _'You don't want to know…'_ Kole raised her eyebrows. "Okay then…"

Kyd sighed. _'Angel can sing any song that Nancy sings in this movie…'_ He frowned. _'We've been here for over two weeks, aren't our friends worried?'_ "Probably not." Utopia said, appearing with a frown. "That's funny; I know I just sensed a doppelganger."

Everyone in the room blanched. "Again? Why do they keep interrupting our movie?" Billy groaned. "Which one?" Robin asked. "Kyd, look out!" See-More pushed Kyd out of the way of a cape slice, slicing off his sleeve. "Hey, this was my best uniform, Kyd copycat!" See-More snapped. Then he paled and gaped. "Wha… wha…"

Demon Wykkyd was terrifying! He wore the cape, with a slicing edge, but there was no hood, revealing large demonic horns. Red eyes bugged out of his skull, and fangs poked out of his mouth. Kyd shivered in horror. _'What are you?'_ He signed. Demon Wykkyd smiled, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. **"Why, I'm you… if the experiment had succeeded, of course."** He projected, and everyone heard it.

Kyd rapidly shook his head no and crawled backwards away. **"It's true, you know, if the implant of DNA worked perfectly… you are a monster, Elliot Knight! And monsters need to die, don't they? They don't get to live in pretty monasteries!"** Demon Wykkyd roared and walked up to Kyd, fangs and claws out.

The teleporter, trembling, got up and got ready to fight. **"Oh, how cute."** Demon Wykkyd sneered. This time, Kyd projected. **"Not cute. I am not cute, I am a fighter!"** Kyd tackled his inner demon and began wrestling with him. The others ducked behind the counters and tried not to wince. "You can do it, Kyd!" Billy yelled. Kyd glanced up, grinned, and said mentally, **"Thanks, and I know that."**

Demon Wykkyd kicked Kyd off of him and growled animalistic. Kyd tutted his tongue. **"You are pathetic!"** Demon Wykkyd screamed, and everyone in the room winced. **"No, I am not. You are. You hold me back. You prevent me having true control of my powers. So, you need to die. You are the monster. I am not." **

Jericho covered Kole's eyes when Kyd Wykkyd used his cape edge to slice the doppelganger's head clean off. Kyd Wykkyd frowned as he glanced at his chest. Sometime during the struggle, Demon Wykkyd sunk his teeth into it, and now he was bleeding. _'Ow. Can someone help me here?'_ He signed.

See-More got up first to help the mute. "Nice show, mate." Punk Rocket said, sliding over the counter. _'The little pink brat is rather good at giving advice.'_ Kyd signed, and then hissed when See-More pressed the torn off sleeve to the wound. "Let's get that taken care of-"

Before See-More could finish his sentence, someone crashed through the window. "Well, damn. I guess we aren't done yet. Back to hiding." Utopia trilled. The person thrown threw the window got up slowly. "Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked. Beast Boy took that moment to walk in. "Hey, what's going on- Raven!"

Raven glared and yelled, "Get away! My demon doesn't follow the rules!" At that moment, Raven's demon flew in. Remember Rage from Nevermore? It was her. "You'll all die when I'm done with her!" She yelled, fists covered in black energy.

Utopia yawned. "Oh dear. I don't think Raven is going to win this." "What are you talking about!" Beast Boy snapped as the two battled. "Have you not noticed that Raven isn't using her powers? I don't believe she can. Her inner demon is more than a projection, like everyone else's. It's real." Utopia explained, wincing in pain as Raven's arm went out of joint.

Beast Boy grabbed her by the neck. "Help her. Or have me help her. Can't you help!" "I can't, and we both know it. Unhand me, I am a child!" Utopia snapped. "Dream on. Raven, have me help!" Raven glanced up weakly. "Beast… Boy…" She held out her hand weakly.

Demon Raven sneered and shot black energy at Beast Boy. Beast Boy went down with an 'umph.' "Now, where were we- hey!" Pink bonds of energy surrounded her. "Beast Boy, she broke the rules! You can intervene!" Utopia yelled, releasing Demon Raven.

Beast Boy smirked. "Now we are talking!" He transformed into a bull and charged. Demon Raven never knew what hit her, she smacked into the wall and her back broke. Shifting back, Beast Boy got the charm out of the dust. "Here, Raven. What's in it?" Raven popped her arm back into its socket and hissed in pain. "I'll be fine for now… let's get to the infirmary." Raven grabbed the charm with her good arm and her gaze softened.

The green changeling glanced over her shoulder. "What's in it- whoa." Beast Boy blushed. The past picture was her studying in Azarath, and the other one was her… kissing Beast Boy. "Uh… do we need to talk?" He asked.

The other villains became curious, but Utopia held up her hands and everyone besides Raven and Beast Boy vanished.

* * *

They reappeared outside. "You are such a spoilsport." Billy grumbled. "Oh bite me. They need to talk. You still in one piece Kyd?" Utopia said, glancing up at Kyd. _'Fine… Raven sorta stole my thunder.'_ Kyd signed, taking another glance at the picture inside.

He, meeting the HIVE members for the first time… and him flying with Angel.

**(I decided to double those two up.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	11. SeeMore

**(I heard Kelly Clarkson's song 'Dark Side'… it's like I based this story on it. I didn't, by the way.)**

"They're actually together?"

An eye-ball dropped out of See-More's helmet. Red X gaped from behind the mask. Bumblebee just shook her head. Kole nodded. "It's true. You should've seen the two at breakfast. First, they spent all night in her room, just talking as far as I know… mainly because nothing blew up, but whatever. And at breakfast, Beast Boy cracked jokes, and Raven smiled! I'm not kidding!"

Red X pushed his jaw back up. "I don't believe it. Seriously. Not believing it." "I would. I was there! Starfire kidnapped poor Raven after breakfast though." Kole giggled. "That's actually pretty funny." See-More noted, and then he groaned. "Aw, man, the lens is clouding up again." Taking off his helmet and startling Kole, he examined the helmet. "But… uh… I'm right here." Kole started.

See-More raised his eyebrows. "So?" "Secret identity important to you at all?" "You have pink hair. Trust me, that is a lot more distinctive than my looks." See-More pointed out, flipping through the lens types until he found the seeing one and took it out. "Not scratched, thank goodness, won't take long to fix…"

Johnny came out from the secret base. "Hey, See-More, where's the booze stash!" See-More jumped a half foot. "Whoa, geez, could you not do that?" He yelped. "See-More, why didn't you see him?" Red X asked. It was true, Johnny was right in his peripheral vision.

See-More seemed anxious. "I was concentrating… I'm gonna go fix this in my room. See ya… and Johnny, check the cupboard." "That's warm though…" Johnny grumbled. "Don't care."

The leader of the HIVE Five took off. "What was that about?" Johnny asked. "… See-More's mostly blind." Bumblebee admitted. The others there had an exclamation mark go off. "Wait, you're telling me a guy whose name is See-More is blind?" Red X snickered. Bumblebee glared. "Shut up, X!"

Utopia appeared, bags heavy under her eyes. She yawned and said, "Good morning." "It's actually the afternoon." Kole said. "It's not like you can tell in this backward place." Johnny growled. "Hey!" Utopia hissed. Johnny snickered at the annoyed little girl.

Then she twitched. "Uh oh. Doppelganger alert." Johnny sighed. "The sooner they are all gone, the sooner I can go home, so whose is it?"

* * *

See-More ducked another laser shot. "Great…" He grumbled. He put his helmet on and faced the inner demon.

Demon See-More smirked and cracked his neck. "Come back here, Seymour Johnson! Need to smash you over the head again." See-More inhaled sharply and ran through the halls of his base again.

The last person he expected to run into he ran into: Jinx. "Where's the fire?" She asked jokingly. "Jaya, run! Inner demon's comin' after me- ugh!" An eyeball cracked into his back and he slammed into the ground.

Jinx gasped as she stared at Demon See-More.

His outfit was themed red and black, and the helmet was dented on the right side. The bright orange eye rolled back into place. "Hey, get back here! You that pathetic?" "Not!" See-More said, using his projectile eyeball and hitting Demon See-More dead on.

The inner demon fell backwards, then flipped back onto his feet and said, "You won't be quite so cocky when that helmet's gone, hmm?" He charged and punched See-More. Hard.

See-More fell backwards, helmet clattering away. "Hah! I win." Demon See-More said, picking up the helmet and tossing it up. See-More blinked a couple times. "Damn it, can't see… gimme back my helmet!" He yelled, getting up and glancing around wildly.

Jinx thought of using her powers, but she remembered: Unless they break the rules, no touchy. In the words of Gizmo: crud!

The doppelganger laughed and said, "Come and get it, blind boy." See-More hissed angrily and began heading in his general direction. "I'm not all blind. Just sixty percent… that means I still got forty percent, right?" Demon See-More sneered. "That's just something you tell yourself at night to convince yourself you are not useless… you are, by the way. Can't even get Jinx to love you, and you tried your hardest."

Jinx inhaled sharply. Uh oh. See-More growled. "Jinx is off limits, imitator." See-More growled, swinging his fist for Demon See-More's head. Demon See-More ducked smoothly and sighed. "Too. Easy. I'll just kill you now. I'll go for ironic route too, good idea?"

A baseball bat formed in his hand. "See-More, duck!" Jinx yelled. See-More barely moved out of the way as it whooshed where his head used to be. Demon See-More frowned. "Not cool, Seymour. You're supposed to stay still while I brain you." He said, as though explaining to a child.

See-More sighed. "No, I ain't. Because I'm not going to get brained, you are!" He grabbed onto the bat and wrestled it out of the doppelganger's hands. Before Demon See-More could comprehend just what the heck happened, See-More lifted the bat and…

**SMACK!**

The helmet fell off of Demon See-More's head and clattered onto the ground. Another smash and Demon See-More got turned into dust. "And she's outta here!" See-More said, mocking another swing.

Jinx found the helmet and green charm. She placed it on his head and put the charm in his hand. "Nice job, See-More… you own." See-More had his eye flip to a heart for a split second and he blushed. "Thanks, Jaya."

The two stood awkwardly across from each other. "Um… so… you really did have a crush on me?" Jinx asked, face going slightly red. "Still do, Jinx." "See-More…" See-More put a finger on her lips. "Hey, you don't like me back. I'll get over it. And hey, if that ex-speedster ever breaks your heart, gimme a call… you know me more than anyone else. I'm gonna go above ground now… and one more thing…"

Jinx was wondering if she should've been surprised when See-More, very quickly, pecked her on the lips and dashed away. But it did. She heard a snicker and whipped around. "One word to Kid Flash, and you are dead, Gizmo."

The boy genius snorted. "Aw, fine." "Good."

Gizmo waited until Jinx left, and then pulled out a camera. "Technically it isn't talking if this picture shows up in his room… heheheh."

**(Gizmo, you crazy blackmailer.**

**See-More/Jinx is more awesome than Flinx. Come on, I'm a villains girl, if you can't tell. Villains = AWESOME.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	12. Jericho

**(And here is the one most of you have been waiting for!)**

"Who's singing the rock?" Raven asked as she walked above the underground base. Billy hopped out and said, "Johnny, Kyd Wykkyd, and Punk Rocket got bored and started a band. Why they couldn't sing country, I don't know."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "But Kyd's mute." "He plays keyboard. Johnny has a surprisingly good voice." Billy said, sitting on the ground, playing with the charm. "How many more have to fight their inner demons?" He asked. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Mas Y Menos, Kole, Jericho, Red X, Mammoth, and Gizmo... And we've already been here a while." Raven sighed, sitting down next to Billy.

The duplicator shrugged. "You may got responsibilities, but most likely the cops can handle the town, considering at least eight of the major villains are gone." "Good point." Red X took that moment to pop out of the base. "Hey, wanna see us perform?" He asked. Billy raised his eyebrows. "First off, why? Second, you aren't in the band!" "Hey, I'm percussionist!" Red X growled.

Raven was convinced to go into the base, along with Kole and Jericho (poor him). It was hard rock, and Raven recognized the song as 'Animal I Have Become'. Jericho looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here, Kole hadn't heard hard rock much before, so she was shell shocked. Raven had to agree with Billy though- Johnny could sing.

_'So what if you can see,_

_ the darkest side of me,_

_ No one will ever change,_

_ this animal I have become!'_

Punk was back up vocalist and guitarist, and the group appeared to be enjoying themselves. When the song ended, Johnny gave Punk a high five. "Wow... don't really like hard rock... but you can sing pretty good, Johnny." Kole said. _'Can I GO now?'_ Jericho signed. "Come on, Jerry, play the bass guitar, we know you can." Red X teased.

Jericho frowned and shook his head no. "Why can't you give up crime and sing instead?" Raven commented, leaning against the wall. "Because crime is just as fun!" Punk said, hopping off the make shift stage they had set up in the base living room.

The mute titan retreated. "I don't think that Jericho has a demon at all. He's too... boring." Billy said. "Tell me about it. He's kinda a hippy." Punk said. _'I don't think he's boring.'_ Kyd signed. "And why is that?" Johnny asked, setting down his microphone.

_'How is it that he's mute?'_

The group thought that over. "Uh, you know, Raven?" Punk asked. Raven shook his head no. "Ask Kole, she is his girlfriend." Billy teased. "I'm not his girlfriend! And... he never told me. It's none of our business anyway." Kole decided aloud. "You never thought about it before now, didn't you?" Red X said.

Kole grumbled, but nodded. "Called it." Red X said, fist pumping. Utopia walked into the main room. "Can you play 'Animal I Have Become' again? I liked that song." Johnny grinned. "Really, you don't strike me as the type. Raven, maybe. But a little brat? No." Utopia hissed. Then she gripped her head. "Oh dear... Jericho's inner demon just appeared." "Why are you so worried? Is his strong?" Kole asked, jumping up.

Utopia looked into Kole's eyes. "His secret is bad enough for him to get kicked off the Titans."

* * *

Jericho didn't know what happened. He was just walking to Titan's East when someone did a flying kick into his ribs. He hit the dirt and groaned. "Look up." A very cold, familiar voice said. Jericho glanced up in horror and shook his head rapidly no. "Oh, come on, Joseph. We all knew that I would be your inner demon... point is how fast you can defeat me before your friends discover us." The demon said.

_'I have to defeat him, now!'_ Jericho thought, jumping up and putting up his fists. His demon chuckled. "Very good... didn't he teach you those moves?" Jericho didn't bother trying to sign something rude, he just began throwing his fists.

Kole popped out of the base first. "Jericho, are you... what on earth?"

Jericho vs. Demon Jericho.

Demon Jericho pulled out a black and silver dagger. "Fight me, Jericho!" He yelled.

Punk and Johnny hopped out next. "What's this bloke's troubles... oh bloody hell... the rumor's true." Punk said, paling.

Demon Jericho was very, very familiar colored. Bangs flopped over one of his eyes, the other one bright red. The vest, boots, and golden bands on his ankles/wrists were bronze. The one around his middle was red. The shirt was now black, with a very familiar insignia: a 'S'.

Johnny shuddered. "It looks like Deathstroke." Raven and Red X came out when he said that. "Holy shi- we always heard..." Red X yelped. "Heard what!" Raven snapped. "That... Deathstroke, or Slade, had a connection with a titan. A very close connection." Punk explained.

Demon Jericho was spinning circles around Jericho, cutting his sleeves and chest. Blood was now dripping from several dozen wounds. Jericho glared and swung a punch where Demon Jericho's head was. His fist connected. The inner demon backed up, gripping his forehead. "Pain in the ass... take this!"

The dagger scraped Jericho's brow. Jericho backed up, blinking blood from his eyes. Demon Jericho chuckled and pulled down his collar, revealing the long, jagged scar. "It's his fault you got that, right? The scar that severed your vocal cords... wanna feel that pain again?"

Jericho rapidly shook his head no, blood spattering on the ground from the forehead wound. Demon Jericho turned, as though he just noticed his audience. "Oh, I suppose you didn't know. Do you recognize my voice?" "You sound like Slade." Raven growled. "Clever girl. Do you want to know what Jericho has kept hidden from you?"

Demon Jericho was tackled by Jericho, who clamped a hand over his doppelganger's mouth. His other hand attempted to seize the dagger. Demon Jericho bit into the hand, drawing blood. Jericho was forced to remove his hand. Demon Jericho moved unrealistically fast, slamming Jericho into the ground and placing his foot on his back. Jericho attempted to squirm, but black electricity shocked him into staying still.

"Your 'honorary titan' is the son of that monster. Jericho is the son of Slade." Demon Jericho yelled loudly.

Jericho sobbed into the dirt and knocked Demon Jericho off. Raven shook her head no. "It... it isn't true." "Raven, I think it is." Kole whimpered. "And now every titan knows this." Demon Jericho growled.

It was true: all the titans had chosen THIS fight to examine from the windows. The look on Robin's face was one of shock. It looked like he was about to faint. Jericho began signing. _'Raven is the son of Trigon, much worse than Slade. I can't let YOU tell me what to think about myself!'_

With that, Jericho's eyes went green on black and he vanished into Demon Jericho.

The inner demon screamed, gripping his head. "No, no, no!" With that, Demon Jericho exploded into dust and Jericho hopped out of him. He took two shaky steps forward, signed, _'I... I did it...'_ and dropped. He was completely out.

* * *

"You knew that Slade had a son in the titans?"

See-More shrugged. "It was more of a rumor, really. At first, we kinda figured it was you. But Angel dropped that theory pretty fast. Mainly because the rumor arrived AFTER we were unfrozen, you know, with all the new honorary titans. Of course, the last one we guessed would be his is blondie over there."

Jericho had been passed out for over three hours now. The titans, plus a few bored villains, were waiting outside the infirmary. "It does not appear any of his wounds were serious, why is he still unconscious?" Starfire asked. "Probably going into freaky Slade Jericho's head probably did a number on his brain." Punk commented. "I am so dead." Gizmo groaned. "... why?" Beast Boy asked. "Hello, I put a bag on his head during the Brotherhood thing! If his dad finds out, I'm toast!"

Robin had to avoid snickering at the totally flipping out Gizmo. "Chill, Gizmo, if Deathstroke wanted you dead, you would be." Johnny said. Gizmo slowly calmed down. "Good point." He finally said. "So are you all terrified of Slade or something?" Raven droned.

See-More laughed nervously. "First off, we usually just call him Deathstroke. And yes. Most kids tell scary stories before you go to bed about monsters... ours usually consisted of him. HIVE kids are terrified of Deathstroke. I actually had the last rites done for Jinx when she was hired out to him!"

Jinx nodded. "True story." Robin rolled his eyes. "We have defeated Slade before, and he's been staying low." _'Probably went back to mercenary work.'_ Kyd signed.

Kole had been staying oddly quiet. "Are you the okay, Kole?" Starfire asked. "I will be... it's kinda messes with your mind knowing a close friend has a very dangerous father." Kole whispered. "Go wait in there with him. I am sure friend Jericho would appreciate a friendly face when he wakes up." Starfire whispered back, winking.

The small crystal girl perked up and went in. Punk snickered. "Kole and Jericho, sittin' in a tree..." He said in a sing song voice. See-More smacked him upside the head. Then Kid Flash walked up. "Hey, guys, what's up-" See-More was out of there before you could blink. "What's his problem?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx quickly blushed. "Nothing!" She squeaked.

* * *

Jericho slowly woke up to see Kole sitting next to him. "You okay?" She asked. _'I... I will be...'_ Jericho signed weakly. Then he remembered. _'Kole, please don't judge me about my father.'_ "Don't worry, I won't... all of us have inner demons, Jericho. Yours just happens to have extreme issues." Kole reassured.

Kole then did something shocking. Very gently, she pecked Jericho's forehead. Jericho blushed. _'Thank you, Kole.'_ He signed. "No problem."

Utopia appeared and set the purple and gold charm on Jericho's chest. "Here. Good job, Jericho." She said shortly before vanishing again. Jericho picked up the charm and brightened up. He beckoned Kole closer. Kole peered into the triangle.

Jericho as a young child, playing the piano. And Future Jericho, as a hero.

**(This one I knew was going to be a big one. **

**Also, guess what, I got a Deviant Art! And I'm publishing stuff on there. I'm under the name NatureReigns... currently publishing a slash crack pairing story. I am crazy...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	13. Mas Y Menos

**(The speeding duo was giving me difficulty... until I came up with a backstory for them. He he!)**

"Hide me!"

Mas Y Menos glanced quizzically at See-More who dashed into the twin's room. "Why?" Mas asked. See-More looked at them oddly after shutting the door. "You speak English?" They both nodded. "Nada más no nos gusta." **(We just don't like to.)** Mas said. "Uh, didn't get that, repeat that into my communicator." See-More said.

They did, and they looked really amused when the communicator translated their words. "Gotcha... can I hide in here though?" See-More said. "¿Por qué?" **(Why?)** The two asked. See-More sweat dropped. "Apparently, someone slipped a picture to Kid Flash with me and Jinx." "¡¿Besando?" **(Kissing!)** Both twins yelped.

Blushing, See-more nodded. The twins snickered. "Not funny, Mas Y Menos. Whatever, can I hide in here?" Menos nodded and said, "Sí puedes. ¿Kid Flash está fuera por sangre?" **(You may. Is Kid Flash out for blood?)** "That's an understatement..." See-More grumbled.

He began looking around the two's room. Very messy, as would be expected from two preteen boys. But no posters, and only one bed. "You two share a bed?" "Siempre hemos sido." **(We always have.)** Menos said, plopping down on it with his brother. See-More nodded and sat on the desk chair. The two twins just chatted between themselves, ignoring See-More completely.

See-More's eye landed on the picture on the desk. It was Mas Y Menos, trying on their costumes for the first time. See-More couldn't help but notice how scrawny the two were in that photo. "Hey, you two put on a lot of weight when you came into the states." He said. The speeding duo stopped talking and looked at the ground. "S... sí, nosotros lo hicimos." **(Y... yes, we did.)** Mas said quietly. "Tuvimos que ganar peso para entrar a los Titanes Este, de esa manera serían menos preguntas." **(We had to gain weight in order to enter Titan's East, that way, less questions would be asked.)** Menos said.

It clicked to See-More. "You two-" Before See-More could say another word, two black rushes ran into the room and separated Mas and Menos.

Demon Mas Y Menos made their appearance.

The two were clothed in pure black body suits. No helmets or symbols, so the only way you could tell the difference was that Demon Menos was missing a tooth. They were even skinnier than they were in the picture. Their red eyes seemed to be sticking out of their body. "Tiempo de los gemelos para morir. Después de todo, deben de matar el demonio en uno de ellos de alguna manera." **(Time for the twins to die. After all, they must kill the demon in one of them somehow.)** Demon Mas said, grinning.

Mas cried out, kicking his doppelganger off of him. "Menos!" He cried, running to his brother. See-More took refuge behind the desk, ready to act if necessary. Menos attempted to wriggle away from Demon Menos, but the inner demon attached his hands around Menos' throat and squeezed. Coughing and hacking, Menos kicked out roughly, trying to get Demon Menos off.

Mas almost got to his brother when Demon Mas tackled him. "Right, that's it, time to attack." See-More growled, flipping his helmet to laser mode. Then Menos finally got Demon Menos off. Coughing and hacking, he kicked Demon Mas off of his brother. "Hermano, ¡vamos a ganar! Les mostraremos que no hay ningún demonio en  
nosotros." **(Brother, let's win! We'll show them, there is no demon in one of us.)** Menos crowed, reaching out to Mas. Mas grabbed Menos' hand.

"Mas Y Menos, si podemos!"

The demon look a likes got up and also joined hands. Mas Y Menos grinned. "¡Podemos ganar!" **(We can win!)** Mas said confidently. The two ran from the room top speed, matching their doppelgangers step for step.

See-More followed them as fast as he could go. Which, compared to someone with super speed, wasn't very fast.

He finally found them on the roof. Mas Y Menos were matching their inner demon counterparts blow for blow. Jinx and Kid Flash were already on the roof, and Jinx was cheering Mas Y Menos on. "Go, Mas! Go, Menos! You can do it!" She yelled. Mas paused and shot her a killer smile before punching Demon Menos in the nose.

Slowly, the demon twins were backed to the edge of the roof. Mas Y Menos nodded at each other, then threw one last punch. The two teetered over the side and fell. The twins covered each other's eyes and walked into the center of the roof. "¡Ganamos!" **(We won!)** They said, grinning like Cheshire cats. "Yes, yes you did."

Utopia floated onto the roof, and handed them their charm. Oddly enough, they only had one triangle, split in half. Menos got the red half, Mas got the white half. They joined the halves and smiled at the picture inside. "Mami..." **(Mommy...)** Mas said cheerfully. "Y nosotros como grandes Titanes... que genial." **(And us as big titans... so cool!)** Menos finished.

See-More chuckled. "Nice." "Twins are very different than the average person. There is always someone there, no matter what you do. Mas and Menos are an example of this, but their bond is even closer." Utopia said, patting both boy's shoulders. The twins shoved her over playfully. "Hey!"

Everyone on the roof laughed... then Kid Flash turned towards See-More with a cold glare. "Hey... uh... I gotta go!" "Not before I push you off the roof!"

Kid Flash chased after a now terrified See-More.

**(Poor, poor See-More...**

** BTW, I heard that in several cultures that if twins are born, they believe one of them is possessed by a demon. They kill both babies, just in case. Harsh much? Not sure if this is true where Mas Y Menos are from though.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	14. Herald

**(Once Upon A Dream, thank you for the Herald suggestion!)**

"... did you guys SERIOUSLY have a GRILL in your base?"

Robin shook his head at the villains. During the past days, he was learning more and more about his adversaries, and some things were certainly very strange. Mainly their short attention span.

Billy tossed another hamburger on the plate. "If you want one, just ask." One of his clones said. Mammoth nodded and popped another entire burger into his mouth. "Hey, you've already had three!" Johnny snapped. "I'm bigger than you." "Not by much, meat head." The two had a glare off.

Robin just sighed and said, "Might as well... can I have a burger?" Billy snickered and said slyly, "Break a jaw muscle sayin' that, bird boy?" But he still tossed a patty onto a plate and handed it to Robin. Gizmo sneered at Robin. "Why did you give him one, ya dumb hillbilly?" He snapped. "He asked." Billy replied, poking at the chicken also on there.

Gizmo rolled his eyes and grumbled something about crud eating do gooders. See-More had been strangely quiet, but was sporting quite the bruise under his right eye. "Did Kid Flash hit you?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I deserved it. Totally. Worth it." See-More said, his eye flashing to a heart and back.

The boy genius made a disgusted noise. "Love is gross!" The teenagers around Gizmo shook their heads. _'You'll change your mind, I promise.'_ Kyd signed. "I hope I'm not as gushy as you and Angel though." Gizmo said, shuddering. Kyd glared and said, _'Me and Angel are not... gushy...'_

Even Johnny snorted at that one. "Please don't make us laugh." He said. Kyd glowered and crossed his arms. "Uh... who?" Robin asked. "Angel, you know, girl with helmet, red miniskirt and red halter top, gold eyes?" Mammoth described. "... ringing a couple bells..." Robin said.

Punk snickered. "Surprised you haven't run into the two yet somewhere around Jump City, mate." He said. Kyd blushed and signed, _'Punk, you will silence your mouth or I will start talking about your crush on that certain Goth girl who's in New Zealand.'_ Punk's eyes widened. "H-Hey! That is NONE of your business!" He stuttered.

Robin rolled his eyes. Johnny groaned. "Can we PLEASE stop talking about our love lives? It's weird with the titan leader right there." "Meh, not seeing the problem." Billy said. "Hey, Billy! Can I have one?" Bumblebee flew up with the Herald.

Billy smiled. "Since you asked so nicely, Bee-Bee, sure." "... Didn't I say if you ever called me that again, I'd shock you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk a straight line ever again?" Bumblebee threatened. "If you shock me, you don't get food. Simple as that." Billy said. Bumblebee sighed. "Good point, get one for Herald too."

The duplicator flipped them both a burger. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Bumblebee asked as she prepared her burger. "Love lives or lack thereof." Mammoth grumbled. Herald rolled his eyes. "No problem here." Bumblebee giggled. Johnny glared at them. "Quit showing off." He growled. "Aw, is Johnny cranky because he hasn't had anything from his girl in a while?" Utopia popped out of no where.

Johnny jumped and glared at the small girl. "Shut your mouth." He snapped. "What, is it more disturbing coming out of a little girl's mouth?" Utopia commented. "Johnny has a girlfriend?" Herald asked. "Shockingly, yes. A hot one too." Punk said. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Who is going to kick my ass because we've been unable to talk for two and a half weeks." "Wow, admitting your girl is stronger than you, that's manly." Herald said sarcastically.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "It isn't because she's a meta." "Good point. She could probably even own Mammoth." Gizmo said. Robin tried to ignore the fact of how familiar the girl sounded.

Somehow, the conversation kept going and it went into powers. That turned into an argument pretty fast. "Face it, shortie, anyone with powers is better than those who don't." Johnny said. Gizmo began glaring. "Hey, powers are NOT everything!" See-More yelled, waving his arms around.

No one noticed Herald wincing. "You okay, Mal?" Bumblebee asked quietly. "Sorry, it's... nothing." Utopia flinched visibly and yelled, "Herald, JUMP!"

Just after she finished her sentence, a portal opened up from where Herald had been standing. He barely avoided getting shocked by the inevitable lightning that shot out whenever someone created a portal that led out of this dimension.

Demon Herald appeared out of nowhere, red cloak flapping around. "Hi there, Herald. Ready to die?" He asked mockingly. "Not today." Herald growled. Demon Herald blew his horn again, and the two vanished. "Where did they go!" Robin asked.

Utopia glanced around and pointed to Titan's East roof. "Let's run." _'Or teleport.' _Kyd signed. "Why would he take them up there?" Bumblebee wondered. "This time, this inner demon is making sure he'll win." Utopia growled.

* * *

Herald was holding his own. It was a battle of who was moving where next, and if you were a bit faster, you could knock the other a blow.

But of course, inner demons don't like fighting fair.

"You know, Mal, all that's helping you live is your horn... what happens if it is taken away?" Demon Herald suggested. "You'll never know." Herald grunted, smashing his horn into Demon Herald's nose. Demon Herald, now with a bloody nose, grabbed Herald's horn and threw it over the edge.

"No!" Herald grabbed at it, but it fell and clattered at the base of the tower. Demon Herald grabbed Herald by the throat. "Should I make it quick and toss you over... or should I just strangle you?" The inner demon said, voice ice cold. He lifted Herald up. "Useless, and you don't even have the balls to admit it." He said.

Herald let a tear fall as he was shocked with black electricity. "I... I'm a titan... we're never useless..." He mumbled, shuddering in pain and from the lack of oxygen. "Mal, if you die, I'll never forgive you!"

It was Bumblebee. Those words jerked Herald into action. He worked up the strength to kick outwards. His doppelganger stumbled backwards and Herald wriggled free. Herald wrenched the Demon Herald's trumpet away from him and before he blew it said, "Who's pathetic now?"

One solid note and Demon Herald vanished. He reappeared several feet above the tower... but not over it. With a final scream, he plummeted to the ground.

Everyone heard a loud crack. "Ouch." Robin managed to say. The demon trumpet turned into a blue and black charm. Utopia nodded in approval. "Not bad, Herald." She held out her hand and Herald's trumpet floated back up. Herald caught it and said, "I'm going to eat my burger now," before teleporting back down.

Mammoth shook his fist. "Don't eat them all!" He stormed down the stairs, followed by the villains. Utopia rolled her eyes. "Why aren't they teleporting, I wonder..." She grumbled.

After rolling his eyes, Herald took another glance at the charm. An image of him first meeting Bumblebee, and perhaps some time in the future... leading his own team.

**I think Herald would be a good leader.**

**This chapter annoyed me. It kinda bored me.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!**


	15. Kole

**(This girl's demon was a little tricky... but of course, I managed to figure something out.)**

See-More came out of his base for a evening jog when he came upon an interesting sight.

A napping Kole... on the ground.

Concerned, See-More walked up and gently shook her shoulder. "Uh, you okay?" Kole's eyes opened and she yawned. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" "You are sleeping on the ground." Kole blushed as she got up. "Oh... yeah... I can't really sleep in the tower well." See-More smirked. "Why, because a certain blonde titan is in there?" "Not you too!" Kole shrieked, smacking his shoulder.

See-More let his eye switch to a heart. "You two are more obvious than Starfire and Robin." He commented. Kole groaned. "We aren't serious." "Riiight..." See-More decided to stop teasing and said, "So, why were you sleeping on the ground?"

Kole sighed. "I'm used to sleeping outside, not indoors... it's just so... stuffy." "So you crash outside... sorry if this is rude and all, but you live in the middle of nowhere, and under the ground. Why?" See-More asked. Kole seemed embarrassed by the question. "Uh... weren't you out here for a run?" She asked. "I am... come on, lips are sealed." See-More pleaded, now even more curious.

The crystal girl shuffled her feet. "It's... not a good story." She admitted, beginning to walk away. "Hey, I got beaned over the head with a baseball bat and lost sixty percent of my sight, is it that bad?" See-More followed. Kole nearly opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her shriek and ducking down, pulling the one eyed HIVE leader down with her.

Good for her as well, because otherwise a crystallized limb would've hit her over the head and possible hurt See-More as well.

Demon Kole.

Imagine a blonde Kole with a bright red skirt and black top with glowing red eyes. You have Demon Kole. She laughed and said, "Nice moves, Nicole." Kole got up and positively glowered at her inner demon. This only amused her inner demon, who beckoned for her to come closer.

Kole charged, turning her right arm into crystal. She swung it at Demon Kole's head, but it cracked against solid crystal. Turning back, Demon Kole chuckled. "You can't move fast enough with your crystal limbs unless someone swings you. You know this, and so do I. So just give in!" Demon Kole turned her hand into crystal and made a jab at Kole's stomach.

What she met was solid crystal... but it chipped. Kole howled in pain as she backed away, turning back into flesh, stomach bleeding. "See-More, run!" Kole yelped. "And leave you alone with whacked you? Not happening." He scoffed. "I'll come after you once I finish with her!" Demon Kole cackled, turning her arm into crystal and swinging for Kole's head again. Kole barely managed to duck, but the sharp edge caught her forehead. Blood dripped down and stung her eyes.

See-More flipped open his communicator and dialed in the Titans network. "Uh, Jericho... I think?" The screen fizzled and Jericho appeared. He signed, _'What the- how did you hack into the titans network?'_ "Not enough time for that! Kole's inner demon's attacking, and well... it ain't looking good." _'I'll be right there.'_

Jericho and Robin showed up, but by the time they got there, Kole was doing worse than ever. Several cuts dotted her torso and face. Kole got knocked off her feet by a roundhouse kick and she hit the ground. A tear went down her face, stinging the cuts. "Aw, gonna go cry to your daddy now? Oh wait... why would he care? After all, he did turn you into what you are- a tool. All you are is a tool, you can't fight without others and you're pathetic without help." Demon Kole trilled, turning her arm to crystal and prepping for the final blow.

Robin was about to throw his bird a rang when Kole wearily got up. "I am more than just a tool... I am a person!" She growled... then a very interesting thing happened.

Kole clenched her fist and several small pieces of crystal began appearing in mid air. Slowly they spun, creating spikes. Raising her hand, she 'threw' them at top speed. A couple missed, but most hit dead on, burying them into Demon Kole.

The inner demon stumbled backwards, eyes huge... and then she grumbled into dust. "Someone catch me." Kole managed to say before she fainted.

* * *

When she woke up, Jericho was right there. _'Are you okay?'_ He signed worriedly. "I'm... fine... wow... what did I just do?" Kole asked, attempting to get up. "Easy. I managed to heal several of the wounds but you'll be reduced to bed rest for at least a day." Raven said, gently pressing on Kole's shoulder to get her to lie down.

Kole laid down with a huff. "Is everyone okay?" She asked. "See-More nearly had a heart attack from your new power... could you try to do it again?" Raven said. Kole nodded and raised her hand. Slowly, a crystal formed in mid air. Jericho gaped. _'It's... so beautiful...'_ He signed. Kole shrugged. "I don't know when I learned how to do that." "I guess you always knew how... you just didn't know how to channel it." Raven explained, gingerly picking up the crystal.

Utopia walked in. "Well, I'll be damned. Nice new trick." A crystal narrowly missed her. "Hey, I am NOT for target practice." She scolded. Kole grinned. "I think I like my new power." She decided aloud. Jericho chuckled. _'It is certainly a good one... I'll leave you to rest.'_

Before Jericho left, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before bolting. Kole turned bright red. "Well, you did kiss him last time." Raven said. Kole didn't even bother to ask how she knew that.

**(Jerikole... so cute!  
**

**BTW, giving me a review in all caps won't make me notice it, it will just make me annoyed. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
